1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for routing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for routing data between chips across a bus.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer systems become increasingly more complex, the number of interconnections between integrated circuits also increases. The number of interconnections between chips, such as microprocessors, memory, and input/output chips is increasing to numbers, such as tens of thousands of interconnections between chips in a computer system. All of these signals sent between different components pass through a chip's package or module, a board, and possibly across a connector to another board and then to another module arriving at a final destination. All of these signal paths are required to be manufactured and remain defect free to avoid the possibility of a system failure.
A service call is required when a defective component is present or a working component fails. The defective or failing component often causes part or all of the computer system to be unavailable.
Further, during testing and manufacturing of components, any components identified with defects, such as a non-functional signal path, are scrapped or discarded. Only components meeting and passing tests are used to build final shippable computer systems. Typically in large, very dense components, thousands of signal paths are present. The yields of usable components are often very low. In many cases, a yield of fifty percent is considered to be very good.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions to handle defects or failures in signal paths between different chips.